Stanley Family
Stanley refers to any member of the Stanley family in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Family Members Currently * ''Kate Stanley'': Kate is the ex-wife of an unnamed man, mother of Jaxx and Ryder, sister of Hershel (SIF?SIF?), sister-in-law of Annette and Josephine (SIF?SIF?), aunt of Maggie (SIF?SIF?), half-aunt of Beth (SIF?SIF?), and step-aunt of Shawn (SIF?SIF?). She was killed by walkers at a gas station in Hickory. It has yet to be revealed if she reanimated. * ''Ryder Stanley'': 'Ryder is the son of Kate Stanley and an unnamed man, brother of Jaxx, nephew of Hershel (SIF?SIF?), step-nephew of Annette (SIF?SIF?), nephew of Josephine (SIF?SIF?), cousin of Maggie (SIF?SIF?), half-cousin of Beth (SIF?SIF?), and step-cousin of Shawn (SIF?SIF?). He was killed by a bullet to the chest, Jaxx put a bullet in his head to prevent reanimation. * 'Jaxx Stanley: Jaxx is the fiance of Sam Anderson, which relates him to the Anderson family via engagement to Sam. Jaxx is the son of Kate Stanley and an unnamed man, brother of Ryder, nephew of Hershel (SIF?SIF?), step-nephew of Annette (SIF?SIF?), nephew of Josephine (SIF?SIF?), cousin of Maggie (SIF?SIF?), half-cousin of Beth (SIF?SIF?), and step-cousin of Shawn (SIF?SIF?). Jaxx is also the soon-to-be son-in-law of Pete and Jessie Anderson, and soon-to-be brother-in-law of Ron Anderson. ** Sam Anderson: Sam is the fiance of Jaxx Stanley, which relates him to the Stanley family via engagement to Jaxx. Sam is the son of Pete and Jessie Anderson, and younger brother of Ron Anderson. Sam is the soon-to-be son-in-law of Kate Stanley and an unnamed man, soon-to-be brother-in-law of Ryder, soon-to-be nephew-in-law of Hershel and Josephine (SIF?SIF?), soon-to-be step-nephew-in-law of Annette (SIF?SIF?), soon-to-be step-cousin-in-law of Shawn (SIF?SIF?), soon-to-be cousin-in-law of Maggie (SIF?SIF?), and soon-to-be half-cousin-in-law of Beth (SIF?SIF?). Formerly * Kate's Ex-Husband: Kate's ex-husband was a member of the Stanley family line through himself. He was married to her for an unknown period of time, but his relationship with her failed and they were ultimately divorced. Kate, Jaxx and Ryder continued to keep his last name, despite no longer being associated with him. Related Families * Greene Family: 'The Greene family is related to the Stanley family via Kate. Kate was originally a Greene, before getting married to an unnamed man and changing her last name. Though she still remained family with her brother Hershel. * '''Rhee Family: '''The Rhee family is related to the Stanley family via Maggie Rhee (née Greene). Maggie is Jaxx and Ryder's cousin and Kate's niece. This makes Glenn Rhee's family a relation to the Stanley's. * 'Anderson Family: The Anderson family is related to the Stanley family via Jaxx Stanley. Once Jaxx and Sam Anderson had officially declared themselves engaged, the Anderson family was then directly linked to the Stanley's and are soon-to-be related. Notable Allies The Greene family are allies with a number of good people. Below is a list of their most notable allies. Please note that not all are listed, and not all should be listed. * ''Otis'' and ''Patricia'' * ''Jimmy'' * ''Lacey'' and ''Duncan'' * [[Mr. Fischer (Character)|''Mr.]] and ''Mrs. Fischer * ''Louise Bush'' * Grimes Family * Survivor Group * Alexandria Safe-Zone Residents ** Aaron ** Eric Raleigh ** Olivia ** Deanna Monroe ** Denise Cloyd ** Colin ** Vic ** Nathan ** Kyle * Farm Animals ** Nervous Nelly ** Velvet Notable Enemies Currently * Walkers * Carol Peletier (possibly soon-to-be) Formerly * ''Pete Anderson'' (defeated) * Colin, Vic, Nathan, and Kyle (became allies) Property Artifacts The Stanley Family own a decent amount of items. Please note that even though there is a decent amount, individual items are not listed here, as they are considered personal items and not familial items. * Kate Stanley's Engagement Ring: This ring was once owned by Kate Stanley while she was alive, which she kept for years after her divorce from her husband. After her death, her son Jaxx Stanley held onto it to remind himself of her and to one day also use it himself. After he'd met Sam Anderson and fell in love, the two eventually got engaged and Jaxx gave this ring to Sam. * 'Shawn's Hat: '''This hat was once owned by Shawn Greene. He'd wear it whenever he'd ride Nervous Nelly. Jaxx Stanley found it in Nelly's saddlebag after he found her in a field not far from the community. Jaxx kept the hat and wears it on occasion. Buildings * 'Stanley House: '''This house was the home where Jaxx, Ryder, and Kate Stanley had lived in before the apocalypse. Kate's ex-husband lived here prior to their divorce, afterwhich he moved out and presumably lived on his own. When the outbreak began, Jaxx, Ryder, and Kate had left the house and began travel-life on the road. Notes and Trivia Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Families Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Stanley Family Category:Good Beings